The Midnight Fight
by Myfandwyuouiuoiuopiliu
Summary: A romance between Harry and his 'wife'. They get in a fight over someone long gone and dead. PG because its a fight.
1. Default Chapter

This is only the first part!!!  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Me no own  
So you no sue  
My grammer sucks, OH WELL! it's also pretty short but it'll get longer. Read my other story,   
Whisping Away  
  
  
"No, Harry, I didn't mean it!" Lavender sobbed.  
"You knew this whole time- you lied to me all these years!" Harry's blood was surging.  
Lavender choked,"No- Harry-please listen to me!"  
"I don't want to hear it!" Harry stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Lavender in her nightgown, pleadingly gripping a blanket, and into the living room. He sat on the couch, his mind racing with rage. She knew. The whole time she knew. He had lost the true love of his live because she was to scared to tell him.  
Then, without warning, Harry's eyes stung. He didn't know what was happening. But then something salty hit his lips. He was crying. He tried to stop, but his few tears soon turned into sobs, and he tried not to cry, so deeply he didn't want to cry.  
He had only cried once in his life before that, that he could remember. And that was when his love was killed.  
Back in the bedroom, Lavender sobbed into her pillow. Her curly hair was damp where her tears had hit it, where she had rubbed it up against the pillow. He never understood her. They had been married for 13 years yet he never understood her.   
  
Lavender stopped crying hours later. Harry hadn't came back to bed yet. When she finally collected herself, she could hear someone else sobbing. It was Harry.   
She pulled herself up, her nightgown soaked at the top. She stumbled out of the bedroom, through the hall, and into the livingroom.   
The sight she saw made her cry all over again. He looked so small, curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth, the couch soaking wet.  
She sat down next to him. She listened to him cry for a few minutes more. But then she couldn't stand it. she timidly placed her arm around his shoulders, stopping him from rocking.  
"How could you." He hissed. It wasn't a question,"I could have saved her."  
"Because. Harry, this is how it started.  
"It was when you and Ginny were dating. Ginny and I were at the library when we overheard Draco and Crabbe talking, They were talking about their fathers, and how Voldemort was going to try to get you killed again. But to do that, they had to take someone that you cared about. Ginny and I debated whether to tell you, and Ginny finally conviced me not to. She told me it would worry you to much. She said to ignore it. I told her I couldn't, and she told me to ignore it or she would go out and find Voldemort herself. So I kept my mouth shut. Several times I was about to tell you. But then Ginny would show up, and I couldn't." She paused, looking at Harry. his eyes were puffy and tears kept leaking down his face, "But then Ginny dissapeared. I couldn't tell you. I kept putting it off until that night. And when I went looking for you, Ron said you had gone to find Ginny. He was on the verge of tears. He showed me a randsom note. I don't know why you didn't give it to Dumbledore, it would have made sense.  
"So I went looking for you. I found you in the middle of the forbidden forest, you had a cloak in your arms. You were walking into a cave that had a light in it. I followed you quietly. When you got inside, Ginny was standing in the middle of the cave, shaking, and looking like she was trying to scream. You walked up to her and kissed her. Then you started searching for Voldemort, when he came out of a hidden chamber. He was wearing this long cloak and he looked like he was gliding. I almost yelled to you, but you had your back turned, and Ginny was trying to move but she couldn't. You weren't aware that Voldemort was behind you. I could tell your scar hurt, you kept rubbing it. When he raised his wand, Ginny ran in front of you. She threw her arms around you just as Voldemort said, "Avada Kadavra." And the flash of green light came, and you spun around just as Ginny fell to the floor. He tried to kill you. But this time, it backfired. He died. You killed him. Thats how you got that scar." She pointed to the scar shaped like a heart on his neck, "Then I ran inside the cave and hugged you. Then you started crying. But you had defeated the Dark lord again, Harry."  
Harry stared at her.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought you had just found me."  
"Because..." she studdered, "Ginny told me to never tell you. I was following her death wish."  
Harry just sat there for a few more minutes. His green eyes followed over to Lavender's stomach. He put his hand on it, smiling.  
"I wonder what they'll look like." He said dreamily.  
"They'll be beautiful. Just like you."She said, moving his hand over to where the twins were kicking. Maybe they were hungry, Lavender was always hungry after crying like that.  
"Oh, god! Harry! Parvarti and Ron are coming with their kids Harriet and Hermione and Hermione and Seamus are coming with Sean and Helga, and..."  
"I know, I know, Ron and Parvarti with their twins, Hermione and Seamus with their kids, Fred and Alicia with no kids, George and no one with no kids, and Percy, Bill, Charlie with their new wifes. How exciting."  
"Wow, you have a good memory." Lavender said with a laugh, "But you forgot Draco and Pansy."  
"What? You're kidding. You swore." Harry stared at her.  
Lavender chuckled, "Of course I am. You're forgetting Sirius and Daisy with their how ever many kids."  
"Ugh... it's three A.M. and they arrive at when... 12 PM? Lets get a few more hours of sleep." Harry smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Lavender. She smiled and leaned forward to, and their lips met just as one of the babied kicked. Lavender let out a giggle while pressing her lips to Harry's.  
The Harry took her hand and helped her up, brought her into the kitchen, and toasted and buttered a peice of bread with his wand. He gave it to Lavender.  
"Be glad Ginny and Emma are at Hogwarts. They would be freaking out at us. 'Mommy! Daddy! SHUT UP!' Now I wish I hadn't named Ginny,Ginny.But its a very pretty name. Except, you know, it brings back memories." Lavender said, nibbling the toast.  
"I know." Harry said. He kissed her on the cheeck again, put his ear to her stomach and said "Good night Ronny and Parvarti."   
He left lavender in the kitchen, and slunked off to bed. 


	2. Memories Arrive

  
Harry woke up in the morning to find Lavender in the kitchen. She was wide awake, sipping tea and reading the Daily Prophet. her reading glasses made her face look so bright.  
Because it was the last day of the term at Hogwarts for Emma and Ginny's second year, they would be expected home within a few hours. It was already 10:00, so Harry got to work on cleaning up the cabins that the guest would be sleeping in. A whole week with the people Harry missed most.   
Plastera sat on her perch. This was not an owl, but a red pheonix Harry had recieved in his 5th year. Hedwig had died four years after Hogwarts was out.   
By the time the first knock on the door came, Lavender had a huge table full of food to eat. Hermione and Seamus came in with their two children. Harry also found out the daughter's name wasn't Helga. It was Helene.  
When the knock came, Harry dropped his wand on the coffee table, opened the door and hugged Hermione like a long lost sister. Then he embraced Seamus as though he was his best friend.  
"Harry. It's been so long!" Hermione said, "Ten years now, has it? You look remarkably like your father now, Harry." She had a motherly look about her now, not at all like the smarty pants Hermione.  
"Harry." Seamus said. He smiled his famous smile. Seamus had written books and was rather famous by now, "Harry." He repeated. "How are you, my good fellow?" He was holding a little boy on his hip, a fluffy blonde hair boy.  
"That must be Sean." Harry said, letting the four in. He smiled at a little girl timidly following Hermione. She had long sleek brown hair. "And you must be Helga!" He said, squatting down to her level.  
"Helga? Harry, are you insane?" Hermione said, and he stood up.   
"What?"  
"Her name is Helane, silly. Helga. Ugh. Reminds me of Pansy." She laughed with a fake gag. Then Lavender came out of the hallway. "Sorry. I had an unexpected visit from the pee fairy." Hermione turned and saw Lavender, and almost screamed.  
"Lavender! You look great!" She embraced Lavender in a hug, "And look! Seamus! They're having another baby!"  
"Make that two." Lavender said, laughing.  
"TWO?" Seamus said, "Wow. Good job, Harry."  
"Oh shut up, you big oaf!" Harry said with a smile. Then a knock came again.  
"I'll get it." Harry said. He walked over to the door, and opened it.   
Outside was Fred and Alicia Weasley.  
"Harry, old chap! Been having some fun, I presume?" Fred said. If by fun he ment winning the Championship for the Chudley Cannons, he was right.  
"Fred! Alicia!" Harry gave them each a hug, "So you two don't have any devils running around yet, huh?"  
"Oh, we have one comming." Alicia said with a laugh.  
"Really? You two, also?" Lavender said as she came up behind Harry.   
"Wow these families just keep getting bigger. The Potters are going to be known like the Weasley's... too many kids with wild curly black hair." Fred said laughing.  
"Hey it's only four!" Lavender argued with a smile.  
"Thats what mom said. Then she found out we we're twins, and she ended up having a fit."  
"Yeah, thats how her water broke!" A voice said from behind Fred somewhere. he jumped and turned around. George was standing there.  
"Sorry Harry. The other Weasley's couldn't make it. Charlie's hand was half way burnt off and Bill's wife went into labor and Percy's dear Penelope had a hissy fit over how flu powder would mess up her perm.  
"Hey George, you're looking so damn hot!" Fred said to his brother.  
"You don't look half bad yourself, you sexy boy, you!" George said.  
"Wait... you're wearing the same outfit as me! I'm flattered!" Fred said.  
"Wow, Great mind think alike, eh Fre-"  
"Come on in you two horny fellas." Lavender said, laughing.  
"Speaking of horny fellas, Harry, I believe you and Lavender have two kids and are planning on two more?" George said sterny.  
"Uh... well..." Harry said, blushing.  
"I thought so, you naughty boy."  
"Thats not fair, I don't talk naughty to my brothers."  
"She may not be your brother Harry, but we don't want to know what you say to her in-"  
"Hey Harry! Wait for us!" Harry turned around. He was about to close the door when another red head came up with a blonde and two kids.  
"Ron!" Harry couldn't resist running out the door and embracing him like a brother.  
"Hello, Harry." Parvarti said, kissing him on the cheek, "Having fun out here away from civilization?"  
"What, Ireland? It's great."  
"Harry! It's been ten years sense I've seen you! It's pathetic!"  
"Not as pathetic as George and Fred sweet talking eachother." Lavender said, after giving Parvarti a hug and Ron a hug.  
"Well, Harry. You know them... think to much of each other."  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
"Shut up, Fred!" Ron shouted.  
"Anyway... want to meet our kids? Hermione, come here, sweety." A little red head who looked remarkably like Ginny stepped forward. Her face was bright red, for she was blushing.  
"Ron... she looks...beautiful." Harry said, and he couldn't help but giving her a hug.  
"I know. She looks just like-" Ron stopped.  
"Never mind that, come in before you get stiff as a bored." Lavender said, escorting the four in.  
"And Harry. This is Harriet. You know who we named her after, right?" Parvarti said, pointing to a girl with wild brown hair. She had a big smile on her face.  
"Awe! She's adorable! Ron! You have your own little Harry!" Harry said, hoisting her up on his knee and bouncing her.  
"Yeah, don't get to attatched, she's mine." Ron said, grabbing Harriet hastily with a laugh.  
The next five minutes everyone spent hugging eachother.  
Then came another knock. Harry knew it had to be Sirius. Everyone went dead silent.  
As Harry opened the door, a man with short black hair bounded upon him.  
"Harry! Harry I'm so glad to see you!" Sirius said embracing him. A woman with long curly red hair stood behind him. She timidly walked in behind Sirius.  
"Hello, Sirius!" Lavender said, giving him a hug.  
"Hello! Meet Daisy, my wife. She's got a little one of the way!" Said Sirius, wrapping his arm around her.  
"Thats great, Sirius!" Hermione said.  
For hours, everyone caught up. And then, Remus Lupin arrived with Emma and Ginny.  
"Remus! Thank you so much!" Lavender said, inviting him in. He was one of the few who had stayed within close enough distance that he could come over to the Potter's every Saturday for tea.  
After making a big fit over Ginny and Emma, all of the kids went into the nursery to play.  
"So." Parvarti said, heaving out a huge sigh.  
"Yes." Hermione said.  
No one was quite so humurous now that the kids were gone.  
"Shall we truly catch up?" Ron said, finally, speaking what everyone was thinking.  
"Yes, Ron. We should." Seamus said. They all had their eyes on Harry and Lavender.  
"So, Harry. I believe you are willing to forget what has happened in the past." George said.  
"And that you want to put it behind you." Fred said.  
"But we still need to talk about it." Ron added.  
"Yes, Harry. It isn't easy to forgive us for what we did." Hermione piped up.  
"Or what we said." Seamus seemed very vonerable now.  
"I know." Sirius said, "That they never ment to hurt you."   
"And Lavender... all the pain we must have caused you..." Alicia said. She was holding back tears already.  
"I know you guy's didn't know." Harry said. Lavender just shut her eyes, trying not to remember that night. It had hurt so much, "But it did hurt Lavender. And it hurt me."  
"OK, Harry. How did this all start?...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
hehe, I'll write more ASAP!! Kind of short again, but grin and bear it.  
(If Parvarti had brown hair, get over it. As she grew up she managed to change it, ok? lol) PLEASE RR! 


End file.
